Moments in Domestication
by DollyPop12
Summary: When Wally made the offer to have Jinx live with him, neither of them really expected what would happen when she actually took him up on the suggestion.


In the very beginning, none of them expected to live together at all, or for very long. Jinx had all too much pride to just knock on his door and ask for shelter, and Wally knew how stubborn the pink haired girl could be. And even when they passed that hurdle, the pressure from other people about them and their slowly blooming relationship was enough to make both of them want to crack sometimes.

Wally would get scrutinizing looks from his Aunt, Uncle and almost everyone else when they found out he was boarding up with a woman, not to mention an ex-villainess. And the strangely sexually lined questions that were thrown at Jinx from her friends about the speedster were rather uncomfortable as well. Neither of them could really catch a break, and they thoroughly expected to part ways rather quickly.

And yet, to both their surprise and everyone else's, the two of them somehow found a strange, offbeat rhythm to living together.

* * *

"Hey, Jinxie?"

"Hm?" she replied, mixing up the fourth box of pancake batter, and setting a small hex to keep the already prepared food warm.

"Have you seen my laundry basket?" he asked, stepping into the kitchen in his boxers, arms folded over his chest.

"You mean the pile of radioactive waste in our room?"

"Yup, that."

"I sprayed it with two cans of Febreeze and kicked it under your desk."

"Oh." She didn't even have to look at him to know what he wanted.

"… No, Wally."

"C'mon, Jinxie. Please?"

She made the mistake of turning to glare at him and was caught in his endless blue eyes. She's ashamed to say that she only made it 30 seconds before she let loose a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes!"

"Don't think I'll be doing your nasty laundry all the time, Carrot Top."

She huffed at the blur that greeted her and turned to zap the pancakes warm again, only to find them missing.

"WALLY!"

* * *

"Wally?" she asked, stepping into the danger zone that was known as their room. He was flipping through a book at super speed, shutting it before he looked back at her.

"Yeah, babe?" he replied, looking her over and noticing her tired expression.

"I want you to do something for me."

He was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes and fell back against the bed.

"You're gonna cash in that laundry favor, aren't you?"

"Yes" she replied simply, holding out an empty box of feminine products. "That's what you're getting."

He groaned and sat up, looking half defeated as he eyed the object before gingerly grabbing hold of it and memorizing the label, handing it back.

"Anything else, your highness?"

"A few Hershey's bars would be nice."

"Right."

* * *

He yawned and scratched at his chest, stepping into his shower. Since Jinx had moved in, he found his previously barren looking shelves to suddenly seem incredibly full. He reached down to the one shelf dedicated to his things and lathered up.

Honestly, all he needed was shower gel, shampoo, and some soap. He had no idea what half the products Jinx had were even USED for. The medicine cabinet couldn't hold all her junk. Makeup, hair serums, face masks, a thousand brushes, perfumes by the dozens, lotions, potions, and weird hair torture devices all would spill out, forcing his face wash, razor and comb to resort to laying on the actual sink.

Heck, no wonder she took so long to get ready.

And the shower seemed to be bursting with even more various things, most of them seeming unnecessary.

At least three different kinds of soaps, even more facial cleanser, something called a "toner", four separate razors in different colors with (he recalls the absolute stupidity of such on the label when they bought it) scented handles, two separate shampoos, a few conditioners, shaving cream, shaving gel, shaving lotion, hair masks, six different loofahs, some weird exfoliating cream and something that said "Summer's Eve" on it.

He furrows his brows.

That's new, he was sure he hadn't seen that the last time he went to shower, and she certainly didn't buy it when they went out shopping a few days ago.

"And it's the middle of winter" he mumbles to himself, reaching over to pick the product up, wondering if it was some secret gel that could keep the sweat from being unbearable in the hotter months, something that Jinx had read up on and decided would be good for the perspiration they accumulated during their various patrols and battles.

Curious, he went ahead and turned the bottle over, reading the back. Slowly, he felt his face heat up and instantly shoved it right back to where it belonged.

"Why does she even NEED something separate for that?"

* * *

One of the many downsides of sharing a room with someone is that their mess is also your mess by default. And Jinx hated mess. So, when Wally had run out the door as Kid Flash, promising to pick up more peanut butter when his patrol was over, Jinx had decided to spend the time cleaning. Usually, she patrolled with him, splitting up and covering a separate section but she hadn't done so for at least a week.

Since she hadn't been feeling the best for the past few days, he picked up her portion of work and let her stay home. And she was BEYOND tired of having a wastebasket overflowing with tissues. Thankfully, the room was big enough for two small beds as long as Wally moved his desk into the corner, which he gladly did.

That being said, it wasn't like their room was split in half, one side purple and black, the other red and orange, so the pinkette couldn't just clean her "side". The room wasn't actually big enough to give her a lot of grief though, and since the closet was mainly Jinx's, there really wasn't much to clean, and it didn't seem that bad.

After all, her bed was already perfectly fine. She stripped the sheets off of both mattresses just to be thorough, replaced them and threw them into the giant bag of laundry she had accumulated from both their drawers and the closet. She never had to clean any of Wally's supersuits, since the boy would just strip them off and throw them out if they were particularly bad. He told her that washing it would make it less useful, so he had a giant supply of them held in a bunch of rings instead of just a few that he'd have to wash. That was fine by her, since the majority of what he wore tended to be that red and yellow spandex. She had thoroughly expected her little tidying up to be no big deal.

So, when she knelt down to clean under the speedster's bed, she wasn't prepared in the slightest.

She had seen some NASTY things in her life, after all, she lived with 5 men at one point, and sometimes, they didn't even follow basic hygiene, which, thank whatever deity existed, Wally DID.

Still, when she began cleaning under that death trap and came up with four empty boxes of pizza with molding leftover cheese, at least 17 empty chip wrappers, six sets of unwashed boxers, four dance belts, enough horrible smelling socks to create a nuke from, an empty box of condoms (that she specifically remembered him throwing aside after one of their many moments, promising to take care of it later) and a porn magazine, she gave up.

Bad luck indeed.

* * *

When people heard that the two were shacking up together, there was, of course, a million and one questions and assumptions that they had. So when they heard that it was Jinx who cooked, they were almost always surprised. After all, the woman really didn't have the patience to make all the food that the speedster could consume. But there was a very, very good reason why the sorceress was the one in charge of all the edibles in the house, and it wasn't just because Wally was always the one to go grocery shopping.

She still remembered the disaster of allowing the redhead access into the kitchen and…the stove.

"…Wally, is something burning?"

"NO! I mean…um…of course not, Jinxie! I have everything under control."

"Suuuure. I guess it must just be your fire crotch" she teased.

He laughed nervously. "'Course, babe. Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"So lame, Wally" she chuckled.

But there was no laughter when she sat down to eat dinner, looking down at her plate. She set her gaze upon him.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"It's edible…"

"Prove it" she demanded, and watched as he hesitantly took a bite. When he grimaced, she let out a sigh and stood up, going to go get one of the several take out menus they kept in the house.

He spit out the piece of charcoal into a napkin and quickly threw out the mess that he had tried to make.

He supposed that when you cooked, you WEREN'T supposed to just crank the dial up all the way so it would get done faster.

Needless to say, Jinx was making the rest of their meals from that point onward.

* * *

She yawned as she met up with her boyfriend after the patrol, exhausted beyond belief. When he saw her, he opened his arms up, grinning.

"Your chariot awaits, milady" he joked.

She rolled her eyes before she purposefully fell onto him, her eyes closing partially as he effortlessly caught her, readjusting the woman into a bridal hold. One great thing about being partnered with Kid Flash was that the boy seemed to have an endless amount of stamina and could always carry her when she didn't feel like walking. Sometimes, she would insist that she could get to the apartment herself, and he would slow down so that she didn't get left behind.

Something about, if they leave together, they come back together. A partner thing that was rather foreign for her since the HIVE Five didn't have any problems with leaving behind one of their own to fend for themselves. She used to think it was a compliment that they would trust her enough to get back on her own. Now, she appreciates Wally's efforts to always be sure of her safety.

It felt… nice to have someone care that much about her. She laid her head down against his shoulder, sighing in content as she finally got off her feet and burying her face in the crook of his neck, feeling warm and comfortable, even in the less than sunny weather.

She could almost feel his grin.

"Where to?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Home" she replied instantly. "I want to go to home."

* * *

It didn't hit her when she was cooking for them, or when she didn't even have to be bribed into doing the laundry. She didn't realize it when she was folding his socks or when she found out that the closet was getting mixed with both of their clothes, and that she didn't mind that his boxer drawer sometimes housed the panties that she had no space to fit in her own drawer.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary when they got fed up with having two beds and just shoved them together before they caved in and bought a giant king sized frame and mattress, the saleswoman smiling at them. There was nothing strange about throwing "Pads/Tampons" on the grocery list or celebrating Valentine's day together with horribly cheesy movies and cuddling on the couch. Waking up to his heartbeat against her ear and a shower full of both of their items and fights over stupid things like what station to set the radio to wasn't what set her off.

Instead, it had hit her when he had come home from a meeting, throwing off his all-red supersuit in less than the blink of an eye and setting down the bundle of roses for but an instant as he changed into civilian clothes. He had more responsibility as a hero than she did nowadays, ever since she decided that she would rather be a more inactive member of the "good" community. She had been lounging around on the couch, and smirked when he stepped up to her, grinning as usual.

"Happy anniversary!" he said, handing her the flowers and sitting down next to her, pressing them into a hug. She laughed as she lightly smacked his chest, careful with the roses in her other hand.

"Wally, our anniversary isn't for another month and a half" she replied, smirking.

"Not THAT anniversary, Jinxie. The anniversary of the day you moved in!"

Her nonexistent eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "You know... I didn't think we'd make it long enough to even HAVE an anniversary for that."

He laughed. "But we did."

"It's so... weird. It's like we're all... domesticated now."

He only grinned at her once more. "Do you regret moving in, then?"

There wasn't even a pause.

"Never."

* * *

**For those of you wondering, no, I don't have a giant reserve of Flinx oneshots written and hidden in a folder somewhere. XD I think of these right on the spot and spend a few hours writing and editing them, so if there are any mistakes, feel 100% free to tell me and I will correct them. **

**:) Jeeeez, I just love these two. I haven't been able to stop churning out fic after fic. A little more fluff for you~ And you~ And you, and you, and you~**


End file.
